Ending with Joy
by Zero The Chance
Summary: An alternate take on what could have been during the battle against Zabuza and Haku. Slightly random in the begin but gets more serious later on. Naruto/Fem!Haku


**AN Someone asked me to do this almost a month ago. In a fit of writing motivation before a major snowstorm, think they might be calling it Juno or something(Dating when this is made!), I decide to write this story! Hopefully it's a good one. A bit of humor due to how I was feeling as I write the story.**

Ending with Joy

Their battle had ended only moments ago yet young Naruto Uzumaki was facing a new battle. That being how to stop the girl he was slowly falling for from running to her death. ...Okay maybe a recap is need for all of the people viewing on the life of this. Boy meets Girl in meadow after boy nearly kills himself training. Girl watched him as he slept, making boy embarrassed and decided to help girl with getting herbs. Girl and Boy talk about precious people. Girl tricks Boy into thing Girl is a boy. Boy defeats Girl he thinks is Boy only to accidentally cop a feel after tackling said Girl. Girl blushes as she feels Boy's approval. [Author censors next bit due to Rating]. Girl somehow discovers Father-Figure/Man-views-her-as-a-tool might die. Girl runs off to save said girl...Boy is Naruto, Girl is Haku for those who might not get it at this point.

In order to save the girl he starting to fall back in love with after learning she lied about being a man, Naruto runs off to save her, unconsciously using Kyubi's chakra to do so. As he grabs her, she struggles and the two ninja fall from the bridge and are swept away by the ocean. Yeah...should've taught them how to walk on water, eh Zabuza and Kakashi.

After getting out of the current and onto land the two talk things out. Mostly just Naruto getting Haku to understand Zabuza never cared about her, so much he had no clue she was a Girl! After a week the two decide not to go to Konoha, believing the place should burn after the hate they gave Naruto. So they wandered from place to place for years before deciding to talk about where they would settle down.

XXXXXXXXX

Haku laid down in her new blue and white kimono, a gift from her fiance. The two were sitting down on the grassy lands of Grass Country. Naruto was wearing an orange long-sleeved shirt and tan pants with a black bandana over his head. By their side were their belongings, containing things like cloaks for cold weather, their food supply, or carrots for Haku's pet rabbit Yuki, the only living thing able to find the two.

"So Konoha is ruled out due to their harsh behavior hidden under their kind words" Haku said as she pet the little rabbit on her lap.

"And Kiri is a no because of their treatment towards bloodlines, even if their new Kage has changed the country. Rumors say that married couple do not live easy lives due to her." Naruto mused as he laid next to her.

"Iwa?" Haku asked.

"They hate anything Konoha, missing-nin or not." Naruto said. "Suna?"

"Nope, allies to Konoha despite their actions during the Chunnin Exams." Haku said. She then thought a bit harder making that cute pout Naruto loved to see. "Kumo?"

"Not happening. Bee and Yugito are cool but they warned me that bloodlines are pretty much made to become breeding factories there." Naruto said. "Taki."

"Again an ally to Konoha. Though I would've enjoyed Fuu's company." Haku said. "Ame"

"Nope they were allied to that Akatsuki group, good thing the Great Five Villages destroyed that group before they could begin whatever sick act they were going to do." Naruto said. "Oto."

"I know your joking but just for record, no." Haku said. She then frowned. "We have ruled off most if not all choices, previous ones included. The land of Spring/Snow due to that woman I do not want you near, the land of Grass because they were allied to Orochimaru, the land of the Moon because of that man you don't want me near." She was silent for a few moments before glancing at Naruto. "What about Uzu?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments before grinning "I appreciate it but no, that place was made a battleground and if an Uzumaki family is discovered living there we would be screwed." He said before getting up. "How about we just keep doing what we have been doing and when we find a place we both like, we settle down there."

Haku thought for a few moments before agreeing. She got up soon after, with Yuki jumping from her hands to her usual resting spot, Naruto's head. The two gathered their supplies and left the grassy field, once more on a journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Years later, Small village on the edge of the land of Iron._

"Alright team, we are doing this by the book, no screwing around! We are to just deliver the supplies to the leader of the village and then we will rest and head back home." A young adult jounin said to his three genin. A glasses wearing girl named Sarada Uchiha, a bored looking boy named Shikadai Nara, and a slightly over-weight boy named Inojin Akimichi. The team traveled to the mayors home only for a young boy around the gennin's age to come barreling out while a younger girl followed him out, both laughing while two small bunny's rode on their heads.

"Borato, Shio! Wait for your mother!" A man's voice called out as a woman came out of the house with a large black furred rabbit in her arms. A blonde man came to greet the team but the gennin noticed he too had a rabbit in his hair, this one with snowy white fur. He then noticed the jounin and genin before letting out a laugh and told them to get inside while he made some ramen. "You never change, huh Boss?" the young man said to the older one.

The elder man let out a large smile and said, "Of course I've changed. I'm a father and leader of a village" the man said while talking to their sensei. The three gennin took note of their sensei's joyous expression as he talked to the man, noting it was similar to the one he had when talking to Hanabi Hyuga. "So, when you gonna get married, eh Konohamaru?" Naruto asked his former student.

**AN: Bit of Randomness but overall a lot more serious than intended. This is an alternate take on what may have happened between Naruto and Haku. Why they were never discovered? Leave it to your imagination. Why does Konohamaru not reveal their location? He ain't a snitch! **

**Note: Inojin Akimichi is not a typo. Sai and Karui never met Ino and Chouji in this world respectively so they married each other instead. **

**As a side note to the ending of the manga, yeah I allude to some canon pairings, don't care. Not a NaruHina shipper but I like their small family. I think Kishi ended the story well enough...except for Anko's appearance and the marriage between Chouji and Karui, that just made no sense.**

**Whatever, ZtC Out!**


End file.
